


Master of the Dark Arts

by Kaprosuchus



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaprosuchus/pseuds/Kaprosuchus
Summary: Sorry this is a short one, please make sure to comment suggestions and tips :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a short one, please make sure to comment suggestions and tips :)

"Didn't I ask you to secure the traitor?" His voice rang through the room, echoing off the walls. He stood angrily. His glaring eyes glittered through the hologram. They held my gaze with certainty and confidence. 

"Yes sir, I-" my voice was interrupted by Snoke.

"I see." Snoke sat back down. He was furious. He dismissed Hux before pointedly glaring at me. As soon as Hux left the room, Snoke turned his attention to me. He leaned down and began prying through my mind, surrounding my head with a blinding darkness, that filled me with both wonder and dread. Sweat beaded across my forehead, dripping down my face.  
"You." He remarked accusingly, "you were supposed to be the next Darth Vader, but you've proven to me to only be a weak, confused child." He snarled the last word, spitting it out as if it were poison. "You've disobeyed me repeatedly," Supreme Leader lifted me with the force, clutching my throat and bringing my closer to his shriveled face. My eye grew wide and my body shuddered in desperate fear.  
"You will not fail me again, my Apprentice." He snarled at me. Snoke threw me onto the ground, a sickening sound echoed the room, and it took me a moment to realize the sound came from me…  
"I will not fail you again." I whined, submissively bringing my head to the ground as warm liquid streamed down my cheeks. Blood escaped my forehead, opening the wound left by Rey. Legs shaking, I brought myself to a standing position, and limped towards the exit, picking up my heavy helmet on the way. 

Time passes  
The girl. She haunts me still. What does she want? Why does the force bond us together? Her face fills my dreams. I lose more and more of the dark side influence every day- because of her! I HATE her! My cape waves behind me, brushing against my thighs. Passing Stormtroopers look at me, then look away in unhidden fear. The air around me heats unevenly, and my hair brushes across my face underneath the mask. My face burns angrily. I stop short of my quarters, and my hand reaches my light saber. I pull it out, the air turns red around me, and thickens with rage. I activate it, it's flickering glow soothes me, and it tells me that everything is going to be okay. It's fine. I'm fine. The saber slices through the walls.  
I'm fine  
Through the floors,  
I'm fine  
Molten metal drips off the walls  
Its fine  
The saber takes the ceiling  
I'm fine  
It's fine  
Just go back to normal  
The voices chanting cheering me on and the saber bubbling- bursting to life- extending- controlling- destroying--  
"Ren!"  
A voice  
How dare it?  
How DARE IT penetrate my bubble of rage??!  
Breathing hard, I turn to face it, the person, the incompetent idiot that told ME what to do? It's Hux. Of course it's Hux. Why wouldn't it be? That bumbling idiot he--  
"Ren, you're going to burst through the floor if you keep that up-"  
The floor? What floor? I stick my saber into the floor and watch it sink. Slowly, slowly, it falls into the floor below and continues sinking. I smile through the mask. The red haze begins to settle, and I call the Lightsaber back to me. My rage is over. The dark side surges through me. I glare at the redhead, his crisp attire bringing a scowl to my face.  
"Supreme leader would like to see you." Hux announces, turning away before I can speak. 

/Just one bad thing after another/ I place the saber back onto my belt. It sits heavily, comforting.  
"Kylo Ren," supreme leader Snoke booms as I enter. "Any luck yet on that girl?"  
Fear surges through me as I drop to my knees before him.  
"I have been tempting her closer and closer, I sense that she will be--"  
My voice is cut of by a blast of force lightening.  
"You should have her by now!" His voice boomed through the room, and the lightening blasted through my body, coursed through my veins, and filled my eyes with tears. My body shook and my helmet cracked.  
"Kylo Ren, master of the knights of Ren, cannot take an inexperienced Jedi?" He fumed. "Find her, and get out!" 

I drag myself out. I stagger to my quarters, tears sticking to the inside of my helmet. Why can't I just do it right? Why can't I be fast enough? I barge into room. Ripping my helmet off, it drops to the ground with an audible thunk. Waves of hate and exhaustion overwhelm me, and for a second, I almost feel Rey's presence in my head. I pull off my gloves, shivering at the temperature- it's frigid in my room. In my heart. In my head. Suddenly, my heart aches. I clutch my chest; dropping onto my bed. My head fills with memories;  
Beaten, bloodied by a weak Jedi.  
Beaten, tormented by voices in my head.  
Beaten, tortured by my master.  
My whole life had been a series of beatings, done by people I trusted, people I didn't understand… Why me? Why not someone else? I hated myself then. Hated Snoke, hated Rey, hated my parents and hated Hux… Damn it never ends does it? I reach for my Lightsaber, seeking condolence, but it feels cold in my hand. The saber offers no refuge from this torment. Angrily, I throw it across the room. It hits a mirror, shattering the already broken reflection I see there. The shards rip past me, embedding themselves in my bed. I stare blankly into the floor, wishing I could just fall in. Aimlessly, I rip a large glass shard from my hand, and watch the blood bead out. The blood is satisfying. It makes me feel more alive. I clutch at a blade holstered on my belt. It flicks to life, eager, wanting, thirsting for blood. I must feed it. I rip off my gloves, and shed my sleeves. The blade moves smoothly. It answers my pleas and obeys my commands, blood obediently coming up to meet it. The blood is warm against my clammy skin, it dribbles down my arm evenly. Again- the knife goes through my sensitive underarm, parting to reveal vulnerable flesh underneath. Again I score my flesh, the mark snakes down from my bicep to my thumb this time. My head fills with familiar cold and contempt. Finally, release. I replace my. Sleeves, and stand. My boots crunch through the broken glass and I march over to my bedside table. I grab a pair of neatly folded gloves, and fit my helmet back into my head. As I walk towards the door, Rey appears before me. /this again/ I snarl at her.  
"What do you want?" My voice is broken and twisted by the helmet.  
"Me? What do YOU want?"she yowls at me.  
"I want to catch you." I growl. "Catch you, then bring you to Supreme Leader so you can suffer as I have!" My outburst suprises both of us.  
"I thought that--" she began.  
"That what? I became this way by choice??" I boom at her. "You're just a little Jedi, you'll never understand the sacrifices of true power."  
"Then why did you continue to train in the dark arts?" She asked.  
"Because I didn't want to be weak like you."  
"I'm not weak, I'm free!" She insisted. "I don't have to obey, to be tortured and beaten over and over…"  
"But you remain weak." I insisted.  
"No- I remain me. I didn't have to give everything." She shivers in the firelight.  
"I trained as a Jedi too." I whisper. "I was hated by everyone, even my master."  
"Skywalker? He didn't hate you."  
"He tried to kill me." "I'm sure he told you the story."  
"He only said that he saw something in you, that he-"  
"No. I woke up, he had his saber extended over me; he was going to kill me." I choked on the memory.  
"I know what that feels like." She sighed. Our conversation ended abruptly. She left as soon as she had appeared, disappearing into an endless darkness with promises of relief…

My bed creaks. I turn into my stomach. Can't breath- turn onto my side. Nope- still sore- try the other side. Nope- broken ribs. I sigh. Why does this be have to be so uncomfortable? Why can't I just get a decent nights sleep? I throw over the blankets. This needs to stop. Images of her dance in my head, and I'm suddenly content. I feel happier, lighter. It's strange for a Dark Sith master to be feeling such things. What if- what if she could help fuel my power? What if he could make me stronger with the force than ever before?? That's it. I know what I have to do. I will capture her so that she can fuel me. This force bond MUST mean something. I will learn to control it. Now I finally have the motivation, so I shall capture her and bring her to the Supreme Leader. He will finally be proud of me, and I will become the apprentice he always dreamed of.

 

My belt buckle rustles in the empty room. The mist swirls around my wet hair. I finish dabbing my neck with a towel, before dropping to my knees to retrieve the fresh clothing I have piled on a bench. I've always thought that showers were a waste of time, but I had to admit, this one felt quite refreshing. My thoughts swirled around Rey. The plan. Snoke. I had lied my way through her, gaining her trust little by little. This was going to be too easy...  
Rey-  
She's here. Her breathing syncs with mine, I feel her presence. Her hair drifts over her shoulders. She's sitting by a fire- I can feel its heat. I can feel her disgust at seeing me half-dressed;  
"I'd really rather not do this right now." She sighed.

"Me too." I agreed

"How can you be so selfish?" She demanded.

"How so?"

"You had everything, a family, a home, a father hat loved you- how could you--"

"How could I what?" I demanded

"Why did you..?"

"Say it." 

"Why did you murder him...?" She said through tears. She was in agony. 

"He was weak. He held me back." I responded, the bond closing. I finished replacing my clothing, spreading a healing ointment over the fresh scars. I know I should be leaving them o rot- Supreme Leader said it would help fuel my rage- but they somehow made me self-conscious. I quickly replaced my clothing, and marched out the door. My mind drifted as I looked out the window of the ship, watching the refueling dock rise and fall in the currents of space. I barely even felt the bond open again. She looked at me with pure hater and fear. She sat across from me, on a bench by a fire. I felt its head as I gazed into space.  
"You have that look in your eyes. From the forest, when you called me a monster."

"You are a monster!" She spat.

"Yes I am." I leaned in to taunt her. She shivered an turned away. I sensed that I made her confused...

"I feel so conflicted. I went to the dark side today. It didn't offer anything." She sighed, looking at the flames. "I've never felt so alone." She whispered.

"You're not alone." I looked into her eyes, letting the force draw is nearer. For a moment, I felt Ben begin to rise from deep inside me- it felt strangely powerful, the bond sent force burrowing through me as we watched each other. She raised her arm, slowly extending it towards me... I felt Ben Solo react. He tore off the leather glove, and extended his to meet hers... The bond hummed through us. It pulled out fingers closer- until they touched... We sat there only a moment, suddenly both of us on the island. I heard the sea on the rocks, and the fire lapping at its confines. I felt Luke's presence grow closer- until it choked oh the bond and forced us apart. I was back in my ship, and alone once again.

 

I can't stop thinking about the way out fingers touched. How they'd merely brushed passed hers, yet such power had surged through me. I knew I had to concentrate on my work. I HAVE to find her- she cannot leave me after I have felt such greatness- such potential! I would destroy her friends, her family, anything to feel that power pulsing through me… I will destroy the rebellion. I will crush the opposition. I will shatter their planets,  
and moons  
and bases  
And people,  
Anything-  
That gets in my way  
Will suffer the same fate as I have.  
I skip lunch and head straight for the generals office. I burst through the door, not bothering to knock. I am greeted by- not one person,- but TWO, as Hux rips himself off of Captain Phasma.  
"W-w--" I struggle to form words as the commanding officer tries to regain his composure. I glare at Phasma, silently bidding her to leave. She rushes out, smoothing her hair and placing her helmet firmly on her head. She respectfully nods her head and rushes out the door.  
"Hux- what the hell?" I stamp my foot and glare at him behind my mask.  
"What are you- jealous?" He sneers, trying to push the tension onto me.  
"What? No, I just cannot believe you're doing this shit in your office!" I snarl a him. I tower over the small man, watching his face shift from ivory to plum.  
"Geez- that's a shade of purple I've never seen out of you…" I laugh at the pathetic man. Hux snarled but doesn't reply. Smoothing down his overcoat, he tried to regain his composure before speaking.  
"So, Ren, to what do I owe the pleasure of you presence?" He snickers  
"I came to ask you for a report on progress." I smile down at him, coming intentionally closer so that he has to tilt his head up to look at me.  
"Progress is slow, but we've found a few leads. I have my top spies investigating further." He announced. He tried to step back but almost collided with a table.  
"Can't we just sweep the whole fucking galaxy for this bitch?" I smile down at the frustrated man, trapping him with my body.  
"Nope not enou--"  
"Yes I know I was being SARCASTIC." I emphasize the word just to piss him off.  
"Yea whatever. She should be located within the next few weeks." He says quickly.  
"Great. Well, when that time comes, don't hesitate to destroy the rest of her fleet." I finally release him from my trap, stomping away.

I sighed. It'd been weeks since the last lead. This rebels were getting slicker and slicker... My face flushed as Hux smacked into me as we passed each other in the hallway. Hate that guy. Can't stand him. His stupid lavender face, and crisp attire, his slicked-back fiery red hair- I didn't even bother pulling my saber or blade as I arrived in my quarters. That not why I had plans for this evening... I smiled beneath the constrictive mask a I grabbed the keys that lay on my desk, and stormed back out.

"Commander." I demanded  
The commander looked at me frightfully. He was controlling the ships main rockets.  
"Commander, I need you to ready the Silencer." He quickly turned obediently towards his microphone  
"I need Stormtrooper personnel to the Silencer chamber immediately!" He shouted. His face flushed as he turned to me. Gulping nervously he wiped swear from his face. I grinned from underneath the mask, delighted when his hand began shaking.  
"M-may I--" he stammered, "May I r-return to my post, s-s-sir?"  
"Yes commander, you may." I laughed internally, delighted that he remembered what happened to the last commander. I stormed through the halls of our ship, my feet stomping the metal floors. I wanted everyone to hear me- to know that I was approaching, and move quickly out of my way. Storm troopers dashed out of the way, some not fast enough... I threw them to the side with the force. The door to my beloved ship was open, and I quickly boarded it. Finally, time for a joyride... The ship clambered to life, rising from its chains to conquer the universe. I checked the gauges, sure enough, it was fully charged. Readied the guns and closed the entrance to its garage. I opened up the exit, and flew out at full speed. Twisting, turning, and grinning the whole way! I stopped to catch my breath, and removed my helmet. I hooked it inside a storage compartment behind the seat, then started up again. It'd been a while since I'd let off some steam, and was excited as I entered hyperspace- speeding into the nearest habited planet. The name didn't matter, the sentient species didn't matter, just that I finally got my release. I bursted through the atmosphere as I exited hyperspace, speeding through the trees. I wasn't worried though, some stupid old trees couldn't break my shield...  
I landed the craft near a village. Those houses didn't matter. Those creatures meant nothing, I reminded myself. I hopped out the door, walking towards the small village with purpose. Adult creatures gazed at me in wonder, and respect. Young ones stared wide-eyed as a marched past, their bodies radiating admiration. I stood in the middle of their town, a grin pulled over my face. I looked around, no expression. My hand inched towards the Lightsaber on my belt. A sadistic smile spread over my face. I pulled out the saber. My fingers wrapped around the cold, comforting handle, clicking the activation switch- just as I had thousands of times before... Years of experience with fighting would be of no use to me here. I cleared my mind, focusing on the rage inside. The saber brushed my hands, cold, confident, calculated. I slashed the nearest one, not stopping to see its life leaving its body as two halves collapsed. I didn't watch the children slip on their parents blood, and collapse as I cut their heads off. I didn't hear as the elderly choked on their own blood and coughed on their severed esophagus.  
I didn't see the terror in their eyes  
I didn't hear the gurgles and gasps of a hundred dying children  
I didn't smell the burning flesh  
Or taste the blood that splashed my face  
I didn't feel the fire I'd lit destroy the rest of the village. The darkness was whole  
And complete  
And choking  
And perfect  
And destroying  
And all-encompassing  
It was terrifying  
It was compassionate  
It was cutting  
And it was relieving.  
Finally, my release. I breathed softly, soothed by the fire, and chilled by the screams as I hopped in my ship, and sped off.  
No one asked about the blood as I arrived. They all knew of my 'joyrides'

Cold silence. My face bore no emotions as I entered the hallways. I didn't blink as the door hissed shut behind me. I didn't sleep well, but that was normal. My dreams were haunted by visions of houses. Burning. There were screams and scratches. Banging, running, as blood seeped through holes in the walls… I woke up cold, shivering despite the fire in my dream. My eyes watered and I gasped for air, stumbling off my bed and sitting with my hands on my knees.  
"Breath- breathe--" I choked out, my body wasn't responding properly. I wiped sweat off my forehead, and stood shakily. My legs shook like a baby deer taking it first steps, stumbling, crawling, escaping the nightmare of birth to receive sustenance… I stumbled into the 'fresher and held onto the sides of my sink, looking at the person in the mirror. Hair covered his face. Dark, greasy, black hair, it curled around his brow like tendrils-  
Reaching--  
Reaching--  
His skin was oily and pale, creating an intense contrast. His lips, pouted and wet- nervous…  
But his eyes, they were piercing and sharp. Sharp enough to cut. Sharp enough to /kill/. They widened and weeped, crying tears of blood from all the people, all the creatures, all the children- so many lives and so much blood, I grappled at my face, I want to rip it off, to start new. My nails dig into my skin and rip into the flesh. I scream out and sink to the floor, whimpering.  
"What have I become?" I whisper into my hands. I cover my face with white, bony hands.  
Kylo Ren returns, and my vision goes dark as I seep back into the cold, bleeding waters of eternal prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben. I felt Ben that night. My own vision faded for a moment, and terror seeped through me as Ben took over for a moment... I quickly regained control, but my breakdown had been evident as m face was torn and scratched, and tears were drying on my cheeks. I wiped the tears away, denouncing them as evidence, and applied healing ointment to my face- dying it slightly blue. It's fine though, it's not like anyone will see it. I spent hours that night staring into the mirror, letting loose the rage and torment I felt inside at the broken reflection. Sweat dripped down my face, and suddenly, I wanted everyone in this ship to know of my conflicted desires. I screamed out loud- pounding my fists on the walls and breaking glass, throwing tables and desks, and punching through my in-home computing system. A hurricane of rage funnels through my heart. I don't sleep at all that night, leaving deep scours in my walls, and in my arms.

Rey's presence alerts me. She draws nearer, at an ever-quickening pace... I turn from my usual post near the front window, compelled to look... My eyes are greeted by a small craft shuttling through our shields. It floated towards our docking garage.   
"Open that port!" I command, beginning to rush towards the garage. "Open sector 14!" I yell as I exit. My long legs carry me quickly to the location, my mind is positive that she will be there. I call to four Stormtroopers awaiting commands, and tell them to bring handcuffs. They obediently rush to follow obey, filing in behind me. The craft lands, docking in the middle. The door opens as I arrive. I peer inside- trying my best to look emotionless. I glimpse her- she is feverishly displaying every emotion she held on her face, excitement, fear, dread--compassion? I rush away, motioning for the troopers to cuff her and follow. I immediately file her into an elevator and we stand there silently. Her cuffs are removed. I know that if she tried anything I'd be able to kill her instantly. She turns to me. For a frightening moment she speaks;   
"Kylo- when we touhed hands last night, I saw your future." She said. She stepped closer, looking up at me will eyes that frightened me- I was cornered- "you'll turn." She spoke in a whisper, "I'll help you." 

"We have to hurry, we can still save them-" she looked through the telescope at her friends in the resistance.  
I stood watching her, silent before I spoke;  
"We can rule the galaxy together." I spoke confidently.   
"Ben..." She whispered...  
I outstretched her Lightsaber, offering an alliance.  
"Don't do this Ben." She whispered.  
"No! You're still... Holding on!" I yelled, angered by her use of my name.  
"Let go. It's time to let the past die, the resistance, the Jedi, the Sith, all of it." "Let it die, let it all die, kill it if you have to." I looked into her eyes. "Join me. We can start a new order in the galaxy."  
Tears fell from her face and she was silent.   
"You've got nothing to lose. You come from trash farmers. You know it's true. You're nothing." I emphasized the words and looked at he reaction, calculating the unsaid response. Her conflicted features filled my gaze as the bond hummed around us.   
"You're nothing," I repeated, "but not to me." Tears flowed down her cheeks, filling my eyes with tears of my own.  
"Please, tell me I'm something to you...?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I’ve been super busy lately...

A blurred image of metal and blood enter my vision. I blink. It's the throne room again, I was unconscious. I feel the presence if eyes on me, and I turn with difficulty. It's... Hux? He's staring at me through teary eyes, his face a pale lavender. His lips twitch and he whimpers pathetically.  
"What...? Who...? How...?" He yelps.  
"He's dead, get over it. We need to focus on taking down that ship, and getting me into a Bachta tank." I gritted my teeth and stood, summoning any force strength I had to keep my organs inside my body.   
"The Supreme Leader is dead!" He cried. His face wrinkled as he raised his brow in total fear. I gripped him with The Force, holding him by the neck as I leaned against the wall for support.   
"The supreme leader is not dead." I growled menacingly. I bared my teeth at him and glared into his face.  
"Long...live...the Supreme Leader..." He whimpered, his whole face turned in submission and fear, and I force-pushed him across the hallway. I watched his back hit a wall as I limped forwards, keeping my hand on my Lightsaber the whole way.


End file.
